


What We Bring To Bed

by poisontaster



Series: Dogs of War [3]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Adelheide.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What We Bring To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Adelheide.

  
Alec wraps his fingers around the spindle of the headboard and pants shallowly through his mouth, not wanting everyone in the freaking house know that he's currently being cored by Joshua's cock working its slow and patient way into him.

Hey, he's got a reputation to maintain.

"Sorry. Sorry." Joshua nuzzles the side of Alec's neck, hot breath and electrifying pinpricks of his teeth that, while tantalizing, do nothing at all to distract Alec from the fact he is not nearly stretched or relaxed enough for this.

The mattress creaks as Joshua shifts some of his weight onto one arm, curling the other around Alec's side, underneath him, brushing across the bruises spread all down Alec's ribs like one of Joshua's painting. Alec does whimper then—though quietly and with restraint. And in a manly fashion.

"Easy, easy." Joshua's nose in the back of Alec's neck, then.

Alec can't turn his head enough to glare, but he tries to put it in his voice. "I'm fine, fine."

Joshua laugh-snorts and then snaps his hips, sliding in deeper, making Alec gasp. "Fine ass."

Alec tries to breathe, fingers opening and spasming around the wooden spindles hard enough that he hears to wood creak. "Finest in the U.S.," he answers. "You know…one of these days, we're going to have to do this the other way around."

Joshua snorts again, a clear and patent disbelief. "Alec doesn't like my cock anymore? Think I should stop?"

He does, maddeningly. Stops completely, arched over Alec's back and radiating welcome heat. Alec arches his back and tries to push back, but Joshua's like a freaking wall, hands holding Alec immobile.

"I didn't…say that," Alec growls finally, flexing his internal muscles and rolling his stomach since he can't get away or get Joshua closer.

Joshua growls back, teasing-possessive, and his hand smacks down hard on Alec's flank. The sting flashes white-hot and sudden, making Alec twist, yelping. Joshua's cock sinks the last bit into him with another sharp slap of flesh on flesh. A second jerk and all Alec's signals are scrambled, his thoughts scattering around him like shiny fragments of glass.

"Please," he whispers, the only word he can bring from the dryness of his mouth, shivering, writhing on Joshua's cock like he's in heat. And maybe he is. He doesn't know how else this happened, how Joshua can do this to him every time, bowlegged and sore and practically comatose and still ready to go again if Joshua gets that gleam in his eye.

Joshua laughs quietly and glides his hands up to Alec's shoulders, pushing him down into the mattress. Alec makes his neck and back long, letting Joshua move him, guide him, eyes closed. "So pretty," Joshua murmurs, his tongue tracing Alec's jaw, licking into the side of his mouth. "Never get tired of looking at you. Always something else to see."

Alec hums in a way he hopes thoroughly indicates his disapproval of this line of conversation while equally indicating _you stop now and I'll have to kill you_. Joshua really does have an amazing cock, even if it takes damn near a whole bottle of lube to slick the way for Alec to take it. "I'm just here for the cock, man."

Joshua laughs again, louder this time, and Alec really wishes Joshua would stop laughing at him all the time. It's like he doesn't take Alec seriously and that can damage a man's ego, dammit. "Tricks and treats," Joshua answers and Alec doesn't even know _what_ the hell that means.

Doesn't care much either, when Joshua pushes him flat and fucks into him deep and hard. Alec buries his face in the pillow, afraid he's going to make some completely embarrassingly noise. His fingers ache from the spindles but he can't let go; they're all that anchor him in place and all that keep him from catapulting through the headboard on each slam of Joshua's cock and hipbones against his ass.

The touch of Joshua's fingers slipping under his hip is a surprise—and a good one—when strong fingers touch his cock, stroking sweetly rough. For all the initial pain of taking Joshua, it always turns into brain numbing, toe-curling, ball-tightening pleasure _really_ fast. By the time Joshua adds a reach around, it doesn't take more than a dozen punishing jerks for Alec to come, his bitten nails clawing scars from the wood.

Joshua always makes a noise when Alec comes, a half-howl of satisfaction, of triumph. It embarrasses the hell out of Alec—especially with the house filled basement to eaves with other transgenics—but the flush that goes through him isn't all shame and he finds himself craning for the cry, unable to release the last shocks of orgasm until he hears it.

Joshua's own orgasm is much quieter, muffled by Joshua's teeth buried in the nape of Alec's neck. That one Alec doesn't mind admitting he loves, the whining, puppyish note of it and the way Joshua trembles his way through it, sprawling over Alec and half-driving the breath from him.

"So I'm guessing the bed was a good idea?" Alec turns his head to the side. He supposes he should complain about Joshua's heavy weight on top of him, the softening cock still inside him, but he doesn't have the energy or inclination. A guy gets used to things after a while.

"Best idea yet," Joshua agrees and nuzzles Alec's face again.  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on an idea advanced by Hth in her SGA Alpha Centauri series of marriage (or its approximation) as having a bed in common.


End file.
